User devices are sometimes used to send and/or receive telephone calls and/or messages associated with a public identifier (e.g., a telephone number). A user may be associated with multiple user devices and a single public identifier, making it cumbersome for the network to determine which user device is being used to send and/or receive the telephone calls and/or the messages.